


The odds will never be in our favour

by DestielIsReal



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Hungergames, Supernatural, deanwinchester - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsReal/pseuds/DestielIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Sam Winchester is called on as a tribute for The Hunger Games, his older brother, Dean Winchester, volunteers as tribute.<br/>Dean has a plan. To do whatever he can to stay alive, no matter how bad it gets. He needs to get back to Sammy after all. But things start to change when he meets a young Castiel Novak in the arena.</p>
<p>A supernatural fan fiction from the plot of the Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, the reaping

Dean woke up to the sound of screaming. It was Sammy. This was the third time this week he had been awaken by Sam's nightmares. He walked across the hall and into Sam's room.   
He walked across the room and sat down beside the distraught Sammy. "Sammy.." Dean said, stroking his arm along the side of Sam's face. "You have to calm down okay? You're not going to be picked". "You don't know that Dean!" Sammy yelled, tears rolling down his eyes. "Your fourteen now. It's time to be a man." Dean said, handing Sam a tissue. "Easy for you to say" Sammy sniffed. "You're strong and brave." Dean looked down at the ground. "You could be too..". "No. Not like you Dean. You're a different kind of brave. One that could.. Actually win these games". "Psh.. No. I wouldn't stand a chance. But that doesn't matter" Dean said, looking up at Sammy. "We're not going to get picked okay. Especially you. Your name is only in there twice." Sammy had a worried looked in his face, but he tried to brush it off. "Now go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow" dean said, fake smiling at Sammy for reassurance.   
Dean watched as Sammy drifted to sleep. He was worried for his brother tomorrow. Sammy was never calm on the day of the reaping. Even when he wasn't in the bowl.

The next morning Dean woke up on Sammy's bed. He must of forgot to go back to his own. Sam wasn't in the bed.   
As Dean got up he heard yelling. It seemed everything time he woke up there was always something happening. He rolled his eyes as he made his way downstairs.   
"SCREW YOU DAD. YOURE NEVER HERE FOR US." Sammy yelled at his father, John. "What's going on here?" Dean said, walking into the room. "Stay out of it, Dean" his father warned. Sammy looked at both his father and dean, and then walked out of the house. "What did you do?" Dean asked, sighing at his father. "Me? Nothing." His father said, taking another drink of whiskey from his old flask. "It's 7am!" Dean said. "It's none of your business what I do. Understand?" His father said, face-to-face with his son.   
"Ugh" Dean said, the strong smell of whiskey filled his nostrils. Dean broke eye contact with his father, walking out the door.  
He found Sammy sitting on the old wooden porch, crying. "It's not fair.." Sam said. Dean put an arm around his brother. "I know. But it only two more years and we'll be out of here, okay?" Dean looked up, trying to once again reassure his brother. But he knew it wouldn't happen. He was only two years away from being eighteen. They both planned to move away from the alcoholic father the day Dean turned eighteen, but Dean knew he wouldn't be able to afford it. He just couldn't let Sammy down. "Come on, we have to get ready" Dean said, guiding Sammy back into the house. 

They both walked through the crowds of the people. Until they reached the two separate crowds. One for the kids age twelve to fourteen. The other was ages fifteen to eighteen. This was the part Sammy hated the most. Separation.   
"I'll be here when it's over okay Sammy?" Dean said looking over to him. "..okay" Sam said, trying to hold back tears.   
Dean walked over to where all the other kids his age were standing, worried.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the annual, HungerGames!" A lady in a huge puffy pink dress announced. Every year she was here, Dean never bothered to learn her name.   
After they showed the clip of what the hunger games was all about, it was time. "Now" the lady said. The silence was so quiet you could hear swear drip on the ground.   
"Ladies first", she smiled. She placed her hand in the bowl filled with all the females names. "Joe Harelle". A blonde girl looked up, Tears in her eyes. She was in deans group. He felt so much sympathy for her. Joe walked up to the stage as she was called. "Now, the boys". A shiver went down Deans spine. As the lady mixed her hand around the bowl of males names Dean  
felt himself about to get sick. He shut his eyes. "Sam Winchester" 

Dean's eyes bolted open. Sammy?!? No, that couldn't be. It just couldn't, Dean thought. Sammy started walking up to the stage, hands gripped to his side. "NO" dean yelled.. Three thousand eyes stared at him. "I.." "I volunteer as tribute"


	2. Leaving

Dean felt sweat dripping down his back. Everyone one was staring at him.  
"Well.." The lady in pink said. "This is marvellous! District twelve's first volunteer!" She said cheerfully.  
Dean made his way up on to the stage, passing Sammy. He looked over at his brother, giving him a half crocked smile. Sammy looked angry. "DEAN NO!" Sam shouted. "Sam stop" Dean said, looking over at his brother. Guards came over to take his little brother away "GET OFF ME!" Sam yelled as the guards dragged him away. Dean turned his head back to the lady-in-pink who was holding her hand out for him to join her. What was he thinking? He thought. I won't survive this.. No. I have to do this. I can't let Sammy go in. Better me than him after all.. Dean made his way up to the lady. She put her arm around him. Dean looked up in shock to see three thousand terrified faces looking up at him.  
"What an honour it is to finally have a volunteer from district twelve!" The lady announced. "How do you feel?" What a stupid question, Dean thought. He obviously felt absolutely terrified. "Um okay.. Shy I see" the lady said, giggling. "Well everyone, give it up for- oh sorry, what's your name again?" She asked. "Dean.. Winchester" "well Dean Winchester, I bet you a nickel that was your brother" she said. "Yeah.. It was" Dean said, looking over to his brother beside the guards. "Well that was very noble of you, Dean" the lady in pink said. "Give it up for dean everybody!" Nobody made a sound. Dean was glad. Nobody was ever happy when it came to the games. But Why would they be? It was practically children killing each other. 

Dean was brought into a room by two guards. There, he saw both his father and Sammy. John, his father, was leaning against the wall, Sammy was sitting down on a wooden chair, picking at a piece of dry skin on his finger tip. "DEAN!" Sam yelled, running over to him. Sam gripped his brother tight around the waist, hugging him. "Sammy.." Dean said, hugging him back. "Why Dean! Why would you do that!" Sam asked. "To protect you Sammy. You can't go in there, no way." Dean replied. John snorted at the thought. "Oh, do you have something to say?" Dean asked. "No." His father replied. "That's it? I'm about to die and that's all I get? No?" Dean said, angrily. "What do you want me to say dean? You did this to yourself." "To myself? I'm protecting my little brother! Your son!" Dean replied, his voice raising. "Last time I checked, you were my son to Dean". "Yeah, well you sure as hell don't act like a father." Dean said, his eyes dead shot at his father's. Sam was silent. "I'll try and win this. For you." Dean said to Sam. "Times up" the guard said, taking Sam and John away. "Wait!" Sam said, running to Dean. "Take this", Sam handed Dean an amulet of Lazarus Rising. "Wow" Dean said. "I love it Sammy." The guards guided John and Sam away. Then, they locked the door. Dean was alone.

"And here is your room!" Said Rose. She was a lady from the Capitol, just like the lady-in-pink. But this time, Dean learnt her name.  
Dean was shocked when he entered the room. It was beautiful. There was a king sized bed with crystal lace around it. The ceiling was covered in numerous famous paintings all connected into one.  
"We'll be in the dinning room when you're ready. Don't take too long" Rose said, smiling as she shut the door. We? Dean thought. Who is "we"? He slipped into his bed and felt the soft sheets. Much better than his ones at home. But he knew it wouldn't last long. 

Sam walked back into his house after his father. He ran up stairs and fell on his bed. "I can't do this. I can't stay here alone." He whispered. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Finding his father opening a new bottle of tequila wasn't a surprise. "I'm going out" Sam said. His father didn't reply. Sam grabbed his old coat from the hanger near the door. He didn't know why he bothered, it was thorn and ripped from hunting in the forest with Dean. Normally the consequence for hunting in the forest was death. But thankfully, they were never caught. The two brothers had to hunt for their food because their father spent all his work money on alcohol and with no mother in the picture, money wasn't easy.  
Sam slipped out of the house, putting on his coat. It was pouring rain but he didn't care. Even though the hood of the coat was thorn off.  
As Sam walked along the dirty, deserted road, until he found shelter under a tree. "I guess I have nowhere else to go" Sam thought.  
He placed himself under the tree, banging his head against the trunk until he finally closed his eyes to relax.  
"Hey uh.. Are you alive?" A voice said. Sam's eyes bolted open as he jumped from the fright. "What?" Sam asked, confused. "You've been lying under a tree with your eyes closed for twenty minutes.. wet". "Yes well, it's raining" Sam snapped. "I noticed" the young boy said, smiling. "Here take this" the boy said, handing a wooly hat to Sam. "Um.. Thanks" sam replied, putting on the hat this stranger had just given him. "Wait, were you watching me?" Sam asked. The young boy sat beside Sam. "Well.. Sort of. I heard about your brother by the way.. sorry". The boy said, changing topics. Sam looked up into the boy's hazel eyes. "Yeah.." Sam replied, sniffing. "He's gonna win though. I can see it." The boy said, giving Sam a smile of hope. Sam smiled back at the boy. "Thank you..". "Come on, we can't stand in this weather. Let's go to my house." The boy said, giving Sam his hand to get up. "I'm Gabriel by the way" the boy said. "Sam", Sam replied, "but you probably already knew that."

Dean walked into the dinning room. He saw five people. Rose, Jo, two of what he assumed were servants, and a man in a hand stitched suit. "Ah you found your way!" Rose said, greeting Dean at the door. Dean walked in, his eyes widened at the site of the food court. Dishes upon dishes of different food. From pastries to turkey. Deans stomach grumbled at the thought. He grabbed a plate and started loading a lot of the freshly cooked chicken onto it. "Oh no no. Put a little bit of everything on the plate! That way, you can try everything." Said rose. "Oh.." Dean said. He never thought of it like that. He filled up his plate with little pieces of each food until there was no more room. Rose guided him over to sit beside Jo. The girl from district twelve. Dean stared at her with sympathy, but she just looked away while nibbling on what seemed to be a chicken wing bone. "Now that we're all here" rose announced. "Me and Mark want to show you the contestants you'll be up against." "Mark must be the man in the suit", Dean thought. A screen switched on, showing all the districts. As Dean ate his turkey, Rose flipped through the photos of the contestants. She couldn't tell us their strengths and weaknesses because it was unfair. Only their names, age, faces and the district they were from. "And here we have district seven" Rose said, pointing her stick to the screen. Dean looked up and saw a young man. He was sixteen like Dean and Jo. His hair was jet black and short. He had a plain expression on his face, unlike districts one and two, who frankly, were honoured to be in the games. His eyes were a deep sea blue, but Dean noticed they had a certain spark in them. "This is Castiel and Ana". "Castiel" he thought. That's was his name. Dean wasn't sure why, but the boy seemed intriguing.  
As Rose flipped through the rest of the children, Dean just thought about the boy from district seven until it was time for them to sleep. Jo and Dean walked back to the rooms together in silence. "Night" Dean said. But Jo didn't reply. He assumed she just didn't want to talk to him.  
Dean took off his shirt and pants, ignoring the pyjamas that were laid out for him and slipped into his bed. All night he couldn't stop thinking about the boy from district seven, and hoping, praying, he wouldn't have to kill him.


	3. Gabriel

"This is a really nice house you have" Sam said, shocked. No houses were actually stable, never mind nice in district twelve. "Thanks, my uncle is the major so I guess I'm really lucky.." Gabriel replied. The major? How did Sam not recognise this kid before. "Want a drink?" Gabriel asked, opening a wide, built in fridge. "Um I'll have water" Sam replied awkwardly. "Nah you always have water! Here try this" Gabriel said, handing Sammy a 'root beer' over the counter. Sam gulped the drink down in five seconds flat. "Wow someone's thirsty" Gabriel commented. "..sorry.. I-" "no no! Don't be" Gabriel said handing Sam another root beer. "Just make this one last this time, okay", the boy said, and winked at Sam. "Let's go up to my room" Gabriel said cheerfully. "If you think down here is cool, you'll love upstairs." And Gabriel was right. As they made their way up the twisty, glass stairs, there was a room at the very left corner. On it, marked "Gabriel's room, enter without knocking if you wish to die". Sam laughed at the sign. It was true. Kids never really had that much privacy anymore. The least adults could do is knock.  
Sam's mouth dropped as he walked into Gabriel's room. It was like something you see from district one. There was a queen sized bed near a small fireplace. The carpet was forest green and felt like puppy's fur, though it didn't look like it. When Sam looked up he saw a working train, moving around Gabriel's room in circles through the tracks. "Like it?" Gabriel asked, jumping onto his bed. "Compared to mine it's... Amazing" Sam said, unable to keep his graze from the train. "Mine is just a single bed in a dusty room. I don't even have a lamp or shelf." Sam said, walking over to the bed. "I'm just very lucky I suppose." Gabriel replied. "Also.. You should come over again sometime?" "We could get pizza-" "YOU HAVE PIZZA?" Sam's eyes widened, the thought of pizza made his mouth water. "It's rare but Ill see what I can do" Gabriel said, winking again. "Wow, thanks Gabriel!" Sam said. "Please, call me Gabe" "okay, thanks Gabe."  
For a long while the two boys relaxed on Gabriel's bed, talking about random things such as politics and hockey. But they always avoided talking about the games. Especially because Gabriel knew how much it hurt Sam, and he didn't want to hurt his new friend. When Gabriel looked over at Sam to see why he had stopped talking about the environment, he smiled. Sam had went off to sleep. Gabriel moved in closer to the winchester and started drifting to sleep, his head on top of Sam's.

"Wake up wake up!" A high pitched voice was singing as Dean tried to open his eyes. But the sun made it impossible. "Finally you're awake! We have a busy day ahead of us!". It was Rose. "Huh?" Dean said, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Come down to level twenty four when you're dressed!" Rose said, cheerfully but demanding. When she left the room, Dean fell back onto the bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep. But he had to get dressed. Thankfully, clothes were already laid out for him on his shelf. Dean slipped off his boxer shorts and took a hot shower before getting dressed. It felt good to have a warm shower again. It was rare in district twelve to have hot showers. Dean slipped on a pair if fresh jeans and a white shirt. He made his way out of the room and into the elevator. Level twenty four, he thought, clicking the button.  
In less than twenty seconds the door opened and all Dean could see were people rushing around rooms. As he walked into the hall, he felt someone grab his shoulders. It was a tall man with gelled back hair and what seemed to be a gelled moustache. "Hey what are you-" the man dragged him into a room and place him on a chair. "What the hell-" "oh Dean there you are!". It was rose, again. "This is your designer, Lucius". Dean looked up at the man, he was smiling. "Yes darling! I'm you're designer! Now just lay back and relax". Dean groaned. He placed his head back and closed his eyes.  
When he opened them, a very pleased Lucius was looking his way. "So? What do you think?" Dean looked around. "What?" He asked. "What do you think? Your face?" "What about my face?" "Oh my" Lucius said. "Look closer" he said. Giving Dean a mirror. "Oh god.. I'm a painted whore" Dean said, realising his had make up on. "Come on sweetie, we have more work to do". Dean was brought into a room and put on to another sit. Except this time he could lye back. "Take off your pants" Lucius said. "Excuse me?" Dean replied, eyebrow raising. "Just take them off" Lucius said, now getting annoyed. Dean took off his jeans unwillingly. A girl walked over. She looked like she was wearing a doctors uniform. "Ready Dean?" She said smiling. "What?" Dean asked, confused. But before he could say anything the girl placed hot wax across his leg and rip it with a strip if paper. "MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE FUCK AAAH" Dean yelled, jumping up from the sit. "There's no need for that language Winchester" the girl said, trying not to giggle. She finished his leg while the boy tried not to yelp in pain.  
When she was finished Dean was brought back to his room. Rose was there. "I see you've got cleaned up". "Yeah.. It hurt like hell" Dean said, annoyed there wasn't a warning. "Well beauty is pain darling" she said smiling. "Here" she gave him clothes, folded. "The interview is in a half hour. Don't be late. All the districts are going to be there" she said. Rose left the room while Dean got changed. "All the districts?" He thought. That meant the boy from district seven would be there. He'd finally get to hear how he sounds, how he walks. He shook his head. Stop it Dean, he thought. But he couldn't. As he adjusted his tie all he could think about was the boy with the blue eyes. He haven't stop thinking about him since the night of the districts. The boy from district seven.


	4. The Interview

"Huh?" Sam thought, lifting his head off the pillow. He didn't want to though, it was extremely soft. "Where am I..". That's when he saw the train above him moving and realised he was still in Gabriel's house. But Gabriel wasn't there. Sam walked downstairs, when he heard a bang. He ran into the kitchen and saw Gabriel covered in white powder. "Gabe..?" Sam said. "Oh you're awake!" Gabriel said, jumping to his feet. "W..what's going on?" Sam asked, confused. "I was uh.. making cupcakes" Gabriel said cheerfully. "Why..?" Sam asked, even more confused. "I like cupcakes. I mean, they're not as good as lollipops but..-" "wait?! What time is it?" Sam asked. "Uh ten thirty" Gabriel answered. "Oh crap oh crap! I gotta go!" Sam said, running out the door. "I'll see you later then!" Gabe yelled, but the door was already slammed.   
"Oh god, oh god.." Sam thought. He ran into the door, and saw the last thing he wanted to see. "And where the hell have you been?" John asked, annoyed. "I.. I went out. Sorry" Sam answered, scared. "And you decided to come back at this hour?" His father asked. "I'm I'm sor-", "I don't wanna hear it" his father said, gripping his son by the back of his collar and slamming him against the wall. He gripped both of Sam's wrists to the wall and stared into his sons brown, terrified eyes. "This will teach you never to come home late again", John said, making a fist and punching his son right in the eye. "Don't you ever disobey me again. You hear me?" Sam groaned as he fell to the floor. John kicked Sam in the gut. "I said, did you hear me?!" John yelled. "Yes sir.." Sam replied, shivering. Sam laid their for the rest of the night. He wished Dean was here. He always made sure their father didn't abuse them. Sam looked onto the ground and saw blood streaming down his face. His nose was bleeding. The boy was too weak to do anything but just lay there. The lights flickered off in the hallway as his father walked up the wooden stairs. Sam was left in the dark, bloody and alone.

The crowd was roaring with laughter. Dean felt his palms get sweaty. But Rose was right next to him, and if she saw him wipe his hands on his new suit, he'd be killed. Though he was gonna be killed anyway, but Rose was more scary when she was mad. Jo walked up next to Dean. "Wow" Dean thought. She was beautiful. Her dress was black and red, puffy. There were designs of flames going around the dress. All Dean had was a red tie. But he didn't care. "You look .. Pretty" Dean commented to Jo. She tried not to smile, but it was hard. "Yeah uh.. You too" she said, looking away. Dean was about to say something when he heard the host announce something.   
"Next up is.. District Seven!" Deans eyes shot up to the screen. A girl walked out. Her hair was cherry red. Dean sighed. He had just remembered that girls went first. She was pretty though, Dean had to admit. But he didn't listen to the interview. He just stared into space until he heard the words he was waiting all night to hear. "Thanks Ana! And best of luck in the games." The host said, smiling. "Thank you Chris" Ana said, trying hard to smile back. As she walked off Dean straightened up on his seat, hands clutched together. "And now.." The host announced. "Come on.. Come on" Dean thought. "Districts sevens male contestant.. Castiel Novak!". A boy walked up on to the stage. He was wearing a black suit with a blue eye. "It matchs his eyes.." Dean thought. He had normal black shoes but with blue around the sides. "Welcome Castiel!" Chris said. "Hello". His voice was deep and rusty. Dean liked it. "Welcome mr Novak" "tell me, how do you feel about the games?", the host was smiling. "I um, I guess it'll be okay." Castiel said, running his hand through his hair awkwardly. The whole way through the interview Dean couldn't stop staring at Castiel. That was until the host said those dreadful words. "Castiel Novak everybody!"   
Dean put his head down, staring at the ground. He hadn't noticed a half hour went by. "It was nice meeting you Jo!" The host said. Everyone gave a huge round of applause for her. "The crowd must like you" Chris said, winking. "I suppose so.." Jo replied, trying to smile at the crowd of adoring fans. "Okay! Remember, make them like you." Rose said, dragging Dean up to the curtains. Jo walked passed him but didn't even look his way. "She was acting.." Dean thought. "And now, our final contestant of the night.. Dean Winchester from District 12!". "Dean! Go!" Rose said, pushing him onto the stage. Dean tried to walk causally out on to the stage but it was obvious he was terrified. He looked out into the crowd. It was much, much bigger than on the television. All eyes were on him. He walked over to the sofa where Chris was. "Hello Dean" Chris said. "Um uh.." A giggle came from the audience. "Shy are we?" Chris asked, laughing a little. "No um sorry" Dean said, trying to shake off his stage fright. "Well Dean. You're my most Interesting contestant this evening" Chris began. "How so?". Dean was confused. "Well, you're district twelves first volunteer of course!" Chris said lively. "Oh yeah.." "So tell us Dean, why did you volunteer?" "I um .. I have a brother back home. He was originally picked for the games.." Dean began. "Oh yes Sam Winchester I believe?" Chris asked. "Yeah that's him" "so anyways, I couldn't let him do it. He's my little brother.." Dean trailed off. "awww" 's came from the crowd. "And if you win.. Then what?" Chris asked. The audience were at the edge of their seats. "Go home, care for my brother. Get a house for us both" more "aww" s came from the crowd. "Isn't that amazing?" Chris said, looking at the crowd.  
The interview went on for a while longer, but it felt like hours for Dean. "I guess that's all the time we have left folks!" Chris announced. "It was good having you Dean, and best of luck in the games. I'll be rooting for you." Dean got up and quickly shuffled away.  
"That was brilliant dear!" Rose said. "Yeah um I need fresh air.." Dean replied, walking out into the hallway and down the stairs. He almost tripped a few times. He felt like he was going to faint. When he finally reached the doors he gulped in the fresh air. "Oh thank god.." He whispered. Dean looked up, and in the corner of his eye he saw it. A boy with short black hair and suit. He turned around and saw him starting to walk back up the stairs. If there was any chance of Dean talking to him before they both died, this was it.


	5. Bruises

Sam woke up, coughing. He was still covered in whiskey and what now was dry blood. He walked up to the mirror. His bruises were even more visible now than ever. "Ow" he flinched as he touched his face.   
Sam walked into the kitchen. His fathers jacket wasn't on the table chair. Sam was relieved. He knew this meant his father wasn't home.   
He looked over at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Sam grabbed his coat and made his way out the door. As he opened the it, he saw a hand just about to knock. "Oh uh.. Hey Sam!" "..g, Gabriel?" "That is my name yes. You do remember me.. Right?" Gabriel asked, half laughing. "Oh yeah sorry I'm just really tir-" "oh my god Sam! What happened to your face!?" Gabriel's mouth dropped, eyes struck on the bruises around Sam's. "Oh crap" Sam said, trying to cover the bruises he had forgot about. Gabriel moved his hand away. "Who did this to you?" He asked, seriously. Sam never thought Gabriel had a serious side, but apparently, he did."it's nothing really" "Sam tell me now. This is serious." Sam tried to walk away but Gabriel wasn't having any of it. "Did you father do this to you?" Gabriel asked, walking in front of him. Sam looked the other way, avoiding the bright hazel eyes that were staring at him. "..he did.." Gabriel said softly, feeling his heart drop. "It's none of your business! I don't even know you! Just leave me alone and stop following me creep!" Sam shouted, his face went red with anger. The thought of his father annoyed him. "..Sam" "No! Just leave me alone" Sam walked away. Gabriel stood on the porch steps as he watched Sam walk off in the distance. It began to rain.

Dean ran up the stairs, trying to push through the crowds of people who were making their way downstairs. "They must be the audience from the show.." Dean thought. But he didn't care. He wanted to see Castiel. Dean didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt he wanted to at least have a decent conversation with him before going into the arena. Dean ran into the doors he had gone out of. Infront of him stood an angry lady. It was Rose. "And Where the hell did you go?!" Rose barked. "I uh, I needed air" Dean replied, not really listening. "Have you see-" "we don't have time we have to get back to the train!" Rose shouted. "You took long enough!" "Wait no I just need-" "all you need now Dean Winchester is to get on that train"   
Dean sighed. Had he just been a minute sooner he would've caught the blue eye'd boy.   
Dean walked out, following Rose along the stairway. Jo and the others had already made their way into the train. Probably because they hadn't ran off. "Tomorrow is the big day Dean.." Rose started. "I don't need you running off like that. I could've been arrested you know. For loading you" "I'm uh.. Sorry" Dean replied. But he wasn't really. He didn't care about anything anymore. Except getting back to Sam. He vowed that Once the games started, he would just go as long as he could in them and win for Sammy. Then before he knew it he would get the money prize. Then him and his brother would be free. But if he was going to do that, he would have to get boy from district seven out of his mind. Dean decided that started tonight.   
As he made his way into the train, Jo was reading a magazine. He looked at her and gave Jo a half creaked smile. "You made us late" she said, seriously. "What does he matter? We're gonna end up in the same place tomorrow anyway" "yes but if much rather not be stuck on a train on my last night" Jo protested. "Whatever." Dean was getting sick of this whole "I don't take shit from anyone and I don't care about anyone" act Jo was trying to pull on him. He knew it wasn't true. Him and Jo had grown up together. She use to be a sister to him. But then his father got into a fight with hers and they could never speak again. Dean didn't know what her father had told her, but it surely couldn't be bad enough to still hate him.. Could it?   
Dean sat on the corner sit. Placing his head against the window. He shut his eyes as he heard the train start to move. His nose started itch. Dean ended up opening his eyes, groaning. And then, in the corner of his eye, he saw it.  
Castiel Novak was watching him from inside.


	6. Crackers, water and other essentials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm so sorry for not updating since January. But hey, at least I did it now.. Oops.
> 
> Anyways I'll keep it short because I know how annoying these notes are. Enjoy!

"Remember, don't get killed, don't get caught." The voice kept swimming through Dean's mind. It was the last thing he heard before he was sucked up through the tube. Surrounding him was a valley. Full of mountains and forests and streams. He removed the sweat from his forehead with his palm. "5...4...3" this was it, Dean thought. The voice had started counting down, and before Dean knew it, he would be officially in the games. Everybody watching him. He looked around, until his eyes found Castiel. He was across from him on the right hand side. How badly he wanted to speak to him. But it was too late. "2...1..BING". Dean bolted off the tube and down the hill to wear the bag packs were placed. He saw one with a long knife and quickly decided that was the right one to get. Dean grabbed the bag and started running into the forest. Slipping and sliding through the mud as he slipped down the hill. He heard screams and bangs. "I thought guns weren't allowed in the games" Dean thought. Then he realised it wasn't a gun, it was people being smashed into trees and metal. The thought disturbed Dean. He kept running. He knew if he was as far as he could get away from the other tributes, the better. Dean fell to his knees. He couldn't run any longer. The thirst was killing his lungs. In front of him stood a tree. He looked up, seeing the tree covered in branches. "Better than nothing" Dean thought. He started climbing. He took long, strong breaths. The heat and thirst was getting to him, and the weight of his bag didn't make it any better. Finally, Dean found a good, strong branch. He threw himself on to it. Opening his bag to see what was inside. "A blanket, a rope, two knifes, a packet of crackers and a flask" Dean thought. He admittedly opened the flask, sipping the water that was Capitol's head advisers so generously gave to him. He tried to save what precious water he had left. Only having about two gulps left, Dean placed the flask back into his bag, knowing he will be grateful for it tomorrow. Time has been passing slowly, and Dean tried endless to keep his eyes open. But it was no use. Dean's eyes got heavier and heavier, and soon, he drifted to sleep. A loud bang startled Dean. He almost fell out of the tree when he realised he hadn't tied the rope around him. He gripped one of branches near him and looked up at the sky. The noise had been the canon. Every year when the games were live, a canon would blow at midnight, showing all the tributes that had died that day. A girl from district 2, a boy from district 11 and 4 were gone. And both of district 3. Dean sighed in relief. Realising that nobody in district seven were dead. "No. No stop it. You said you weren't going to do this. Just stop" Dean thought. He couldn't afford to be getting feeling for someone. Especially now. Dean rapped the blanket around him, tying the rope around him and the branch so he wouldn't fall. Resting his head against the tree, Dean slowly fell back to sleep. The next morning he woke up in a fright. The thoughts of being in the games alerted him. And the had sunlight made it worse. Dean quickly packed away the rope and the blanket into his bag. He looked down the tree, hoping nobody was around. Thankfully, there wasn't. Dean climbed down the tree and jumped onto the dirty ground. His stomach grumbled. Dean hadn't ate since the night before the games. The thought of chicken covered in gravy made his mouth water. He shook off the thought of food. That was until he realised he had crackers. Dean dug through his bag until he found the precious, delicious crackers. He ripped the packed open. Placing one in his mouth, chewing. He put the rest in his bag. Knowing that later he'd need more. Swallowing the cracker his eyes widen. "Those evil assholes" Dean thought. A fire started in Deans mouth. They had made the crackers so hot that Dean ended up drinking the rest of his water. But it didn't help. His mouth was on fire. He searched and searched for water but couldn't find anything. Soon, he felt like collapsing. The day was getting lighter and Dean was getting weaker. Falling to his knees, he took one last deep breath. His eyes getting heavy Dean was ready to give into the heat when he heard a fluttering coming his way. "What.." He thought, looking up. A present fell onto his lap, a note attached onto it. "Don't give in. Keep going right. And whatever you do, stay alive. ~Rose" Dean ripped open the box. Inside was an antidote bottle. Dean's smile grew wide. He gripped onto the cap and opened the bottle, jugging down the antidote. His lungs felt soothed. Dean sighed in relief. Mentally thanking the audience who, for some reason, donated money for him. Dean picked up the note, re-reading it in his mind. "Keep going right" he thought. Dean turned to his right and kept walking. Trying to make as little noise as possible. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.." A young boy stood in front of Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. Everyone in the districts one to five thought they were brilliant. They called themselves the "careers". But they were nothing but lousy twats. "Look I don't want to-" "oh please, we know only one of us is getting out of here, and it's going to be me." His grin was cringe worthy. "Let me introduce myself before I tear you into pieces. Balthazar" Dean had recognised the man. He was from district ten. "I just don't want trouble." Dean said. "Do you realise where you are buddy?" Balthazar said. "You're going to die sooner or later. Too bad you hadn't let your so called brother enter, huh?" Balthazar's smile grew wider. "You son a of bitch!" Dean yelled, grabbing out his knife from his pocket. Balthazar held up his, ready to fight. Swinging there knifes back and forth. Dean felt oozy. All he could think about was Sam, and how he couldn't leave him alone. Remembering how their father had beaten them, Dean slammed the knife into Balthazar's chest. Balthazar froze, starring at Dean with that "did you just stab me look" and then, he dropped to the floor. Dean wiped his knife, just realising he had killed someone made him feel uneasy. He didn't want this. He wanted to be with his brother, hunting. But the odds were never in his favour. Dean picked up his knife, wiping the blood onto his trousers. He resumed walking. The day got seemed longer and longer. And all Dean could think about was how he had actually killed someone. He actually took somebody's life and destroyed it. "I guess that's a feeling I'll have to get use too.." Dean thought. He knew it wasn't far, killing innocent people. And for what? Entertainment? It wasn't right. Dean had never watched the games, and he hoped Sam wasn't watching them either, especially because now he was in it. Dean brushed passed leaves and bushes until he had found heaven. Or what seemed like heaven. A river. "No.. Not a river, just a stream." He thought. But he didn't care. Water was water, and Dean was thirsty. Dean ran up to the stream, filling up his flask and downing it all in one. Then repeat. After he clenched his thirst and filled his flask, Dean washed the dirt off his face. He took off shirt, blood soaked into his side from where Balthazar had sliced him. Dean poured water over the cut. It stung like hell, but it was better than getting infected. The sound of groaning filled the air, but Dean wasn't making any noise. He froze, turning around. Nobody was in sight. "Whose there.." Dean said. "Show yourself". Nothing happened. Dean got up and started walking. "Aaah ow" Dean lifted his foot. "Huh?" He thought. He wiped the dirt from where he foot was. And then he said it. A person was under was ground. "What the hell.." Dean said, wiping the dirt off the tribute to see their face, but keeping his knife in his hand steady, waiting for attack. He stood back when he saw who it was. He knew that face. That groaning, distressed face. Them blue eyes, looking up at his in fear, waiting to be killed. It was Castiel. There was a knock at the door. Sam groaned. Now wasn't the time. He walked up to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" He asked, looking at Gabriel. "I'm sorry.." Gabriel said. "I, I shouldn't of tried so hard to make you talk.." He stuttered. Sam made a half smile. "It..it's fine.." Sam said, starring down at his feet. "Hey do you uh, do you wanna come over to mine?" Gabriel smiled. "I mean, if you want to.." "Yeah! Yeah I'd love to.." Sam answered. He needed it. After watching the games, after watching Dean he needed something to make him forget. He had promised Dean he wouldn't watch the games. But how couldn't he? It was his only connection to Dean. Sam grabbed his coat and walked out the door, following Gabriel. "So, how are you?" Gabriel asked. "I'm uh, Im okay" Sam answered. "You?" "I'm good I guess" Gabriel replied. When they arrived at Gabriel's house, he undid the lock. Allowing Sam to walk in first. Sam took of his shoes, remembering the one rule. "I have a surprise for you.." Gabriel said. "Huh?" Sam asked, surprised. "What is it?!" "Come this way" Gabriel said, dragging Sam's hand in his. "Close your eyes.." Gabriel said slowly. "GABE!! What is it!" Sam asked eagerly. "Just smell.." Gabe said. "What?" Sam asked, confused. "Just smell!" Sam sniffed and the smell of pizza consumed his nose. "PIZZA" Sam eyes bolted open. "I thought you'd like it" Gabriel said, smiling. Sam dug into the pizza. He loved every bite. The cheese, the bread, the pepperoni, everything tasted amazing. "T..thank you Gabe" Sam said, finishing his last slice. "Wanna go up to my room?" Gabriel asked. Sam's heart swelled. He didn't want to admit it, but there was something about Gabriel that made his heart pump faster and faster. "I'd love too.." Sam said under his breath. "What was that?" Gabriel asked, putting the dishes into the sink. "Sure! Let's go." Sam said. They both walked up into Gabriel's room. Sam fell onto Gabriel's bed. "It's so soft" Sam said, sinking into the covers. "Explains why you fell asleep last time.." Gabriel laughed. "Oh yeah.." Sam said, recalling the time he was late coming home. He shook the memories away. He didn't want to think about his father. Not now. He laid on the bed with Gabriel. Both the boys looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Sam?" Gabriel said. "Yeah?" "This might sound weird but.. Uh.." "What is it?" "Have you ever um.. Kissed someone before?" Gabriel asked. "What? Uh um.. No." It was embarrassing to admit, especially when you're fifteen. But it was true, and Sam didn't want to lie to Gabriel. "You?" "Yeah.." Gabriel answered. "Oh.." Sam said, his face going red. Maybe he should've lied, he thought. "It was last summer, with his girl. It didn't mean anything though. But damn it felt strange" Gabriel admitted. "Strange?" Sam questioned. "It just didn't feel right, yknow?" Gabriel said, facing Sam. "I guess.." Sam said. "Here" Gabriel said. "Let me show you" he fell down on Sam, lips touching his. Sam's eyes bolted open. "Is this actually happening. Is this actually.." Sam thought. The soft touch of Gabriel's lips on his was soothing. Sam closed his eyes, letting his lips intwine with Gabriel's. His heart was pounding. Gabriel's head pressed onto Sam's, the kiss was getting stronger. Sam never wanted it to end.


End file.
